Comment y arriver?
by SSBACA
Summary: Depuis peu, Edward Elric c'est rendu compte qu'il ressentait des choses très fortes pour son ami et supérieur Roy Mustang. Mais comment faire pour établir une relation avec lui? Un homme, haut grader militaire et coureur de jupons. Suit le film à la conquête de Shamballa. Je m'excuse pour toute les fautes je n'arrive pas à me relire. J'attends vos avis, n'hésitez pas.


Edward et Alphonse Elric se retrouvèrent de l'autre coté de la porte de la vérité suite à l'attaque de la société de Tulée.

De l'autre coté de la porte, le monde était bien différent du leurs. Le temps, les paysages, les technologies et les moeurs aussi. Le plus vieux des frères connaissait ce monde où il était rester deux ans. Mais le plus jeune fut surprit et eu du mal à s'y accommoder. Il y avait tant de différences, alors que les gens étaient si similaire.

Au final, Edward et Alphonse se retrouvèrent en 1923 au coeur de L'Allemagne dans la villa du professeur Haushofer. Après avoir détruit le passage ouvert par Envy. Et suite à la chute du partie Nazis, la villa fini par être abandonner petit à petit. La chambre du serpent ne vue plus personne depuis le 7 novembre 1923. Les deux frères Elric partir à travers le monde comme ils l'avaient fait à Amestris. Trouvèrent la super bombe à uranium après 2 ans de recherche. Mais les travaux des Curie en France avaient attirés des chercheurs tout aussi fou que le créateur de cette bombe.

Puis les deux frères s'installèrent en France; toujours si studieux, Edward appris avec plus d'intérêt les sciences de ce monde et Alphonse lui travailla dans l'armée. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas s'impliquer au problème de ce monde au début, ils ne réussissaient pas à ne rien faire.

Les années passèrent. Mais les deux frères Elric n'arrivèrent pas à oublier leurs monde originel. Leurs amis, leurs pays, et l'alchimie. Les temps étaient rude à cette époque, la menace grandissante de l'Allemagne créait une tension dans les pays voisin. Alphonse reçu plusieurs ordre de mission de surveillance sur les frontières allemandes, le jeune Elric ne prenait jamais de risque lors de ses missions. Sans l'alchimie, il n'était pas aussi puissant et s'il pouvait évité de se servir d'une arme à feu et de menacer la vie d'autrui, il le faisait volontier. Alors ces missions d'espionnage avec ordre de replier bagages si la menace était trop grande, c'était l'idéal.

Edward lui était devenu professeur, et oui difficile de le croire pédagogue, mais le temps l'avait un peu assagi, le manque de ses amis également. Ses collègues de l'armée: Breda, Fuery, Hawkeye ... ses amis : Winry, Pinako, Gracia et ses merveilleuse tartes... et bizarrement depuis qu'il avait combattu Ecarte, Roy lui manquait. L'idée qu'il ne pouvait plus jamais le voir crée une boule dans son ventre. Il avait compris qu'il y avait entre eux autre chose qu'un lien de subordination, c'était un peu comme un grand frère...

Un jour de l'année 1929, face à l'ascension nouvelle d'Adolf Hitler, l'armée française et le gouvernement décidèrent de le surveiller. Alphonse fut l'un des militaires ayant reçu cet ordre de mission. Il devait se rendre à Starnberg près de Munich en Allemagne afin de surveiller la SA.

Munich. Edward s'intéressa à cette mission. Il se rappela la villa de Haushofer. La dite entrée pour Shamballa. Envy. Hohenheim. Les deux frères partirent alors ensemble vers Munich. Alphonse aussi s'en rappela également. Lui aussi ressentait le manque de ses amis. Winry, le général Armstrong, Rose, Gracia ... mais surtout Winry. Il avait rencontrer des filles dans ce monde mais aucune ne l'intéressait, seule Winry restait dans sa tête. Alors s'il y avait un petit espoir chez Haushofer de la retrouver, il était obligé d'essayer.

Traversant les campagnes françaises en voiture, ils passèrent la frontière à pied et en civil. Pas moyen de se faire repérer avec les troubles dans la société germanique. De plus, par sécurité les deux blonds mirent des lentilles bleu afin de se faire passer pour des hommes de la race arienne. Avançant doucement dans les Lands allemands, Edward repensa au deux premières années passer ici seul, enfin avec l'Alphonse d'ici. Puis de l'épisode de la société de Tulée. Plusieurs jours plus tard, Alphonse s'arrêta près d'un camp de l'armée, mais rien de concret. C'est dans une brasserie lugubre que le jeune Elric mit la mains sur une piste. La SA était connue pour sa violence extrême, qui n'est pas toujours apprécié par les civils; leurs but était de propager les idées hitlériennes et de les glorifier. Ce n'était pas difficile pour le soldat Elric d'apprendre sur les forces nazis. Ce qui les dirigea vers Augsbourg un peu plus au nord de Munich.

La semaine suivante, enfin ils arrivaient à Munich. Après avoir manger et louer des vélos. Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la villa d'Haushofer. La villa ressemblant plus à un château, ne ressemblait à présent plus qu'à une ruine. Il faisait presque nuit et l'ambiance qui y régnait était triste, gloque. Le parcours su combatant qui les emmenèrent à la chambre du serpent, fatigua les deux hommes. Arrivé à l'endroit ou le cercle avait été tracé il y a six ans, il ne restait plus grand chose. Les débris de la porte que le corps d'Envy avait ouvert jonchaient le sol, la craie avait disparue et le sang du dragon était toujours là, toute les blessures qu'il avait reçu à l'époque avait laisser le sang couler sans cesse et désormais, il y avait toutes ses traces de sang, peut être à cause de ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas disparu. Pour avoir tracer le cercle lui même, Edward le retraça le cercle en le complétant des motifs qui était apparu sur le corps du dragon. Il les avait dessinner au tout début, afin de dechiffrer, de comprendre comment la porte avait été ouverte.

_ C'est bon tout est là

_ ... on essai?! Je meurs d'envie de rentrer Ed'. Winry me manque, l'alchimie aussi, ressentir l'énergie de la transmutation ...

_ Oui moi aussi, les coups que je recevait de Winry à chaque réparation de mon auront-ils si précieux à ses yeux. Plus que moi j'suis sûr. Les taquineries de Roy aussi.

Chacun commençais à voir leurs yeux s'embuer. Ils secouèrent leurs têtes d'un meme geste, les cheveux long d'Edward effleurèrent presque le visage de son petit frère. Quand aux cheveux court du jeune soldat, aucuns n'avaient oscillés, coller par le gel.

_ Aller, à trois.

_ Un... deux...

_ trois!

Un "clap" retenti suivie de très près par un deuxième, c'était le bruit qu'avait fait les deux paires de mains qui se rejoignit puis les même mains au contact du sol... puis se fut le silence.

_ Et merde! Cria Edward. C'était sûr que ca ne marcherai pas et pourtant je suis hyper déçu que ca n'est pas fonctionné.

_ Moi aussi grand frère.

_ Je me demande se qu'il manque. Si j'avais fait le fier en 1923, que c'était ici notre monde desormai que ne pourrai plus rentrer à Amestris... je n'en peux plus! Je veux rentrer, j'en ai mare de revoir les têtes que l'on connais alors que les personnes sont si différente. J'en ai marre de cette tension qui traîne dans l'air depuis qu'on ai là.

_ C'est toujours les blâmes de la guerre, Ed moi aussi je veux rentrer mais comme tu l'as dis. On ne peut plus. Je suis triste de dire ca.

_ Arrête Alphonse il ne faut pas perdre espoir, c'est comme lorsqu'on rechercher la solution pour récupérer mon corps, c'est pareil aujourd'hui on va y arriver, j'y travail depuis quelque temps. Il me manque juste un élément, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

La nuit était tombé. Le bruit d'une équipe d'avion de guerre qui passaient au dessus du château coupa court à la discussion. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en dessous du trou béant sur le toit. Les jeunes hommes se cachèrent. Des mouvements et de la lumières dans un endroit en ruines avaient de forte chance d'attirer l'attention des agents allemends. Edward décida de passer la nuit dans le château, il chercha les appartement pour y dormir tranquillement, bien qu'en ruine et dépouillé par les voleurs, dormir à l'abri du vent était une bonne chose. Il trouva quand même une couverture pour étendre sur le sol. Dans leurs sacs de voyage ils avaient un sac de couchage et de quoi se changer puis quelque courses qu'ils avaient achetés dans la journée.

Le lendemain, les deux frères partirent en direction de Augsbourg. Ils avaient encore deux jours de marche. Les vélos avaient dut être rendu le jours de leurs depart, après tout ils n'étaient pas des voleurs. Le long de leurs voyage, Edward réfléchissait à cette transmutation dans la chambre au serpent, comment y arriver. Alphonse lui préféra penser à sa mission afin de ne pas déprimer, il avait toujours dans son sac une petite radio de transmission afin de contacter ses supérieurs et de délivrer toutes les information qu'il recolterait, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment servie.

Sur le panneau annonçant l'entrée dans la commune d'Augsbourg, un flyers du parti national des travailleurs était coller. Un peu plus loin, il y avait plusieurs affiche où l'ont glorifié Adolf Hitler.

_ Ça annonce la couleur, dit Alphonse.

_ Il va falloir se faire plus discret.

Ils se promenèrent dans la ville discutant rien qu'en allemand pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, pendant leurs périple, ils n'avaient pas vu beaucoup d'étrangers... c'est une fois arrivé au marché que les deux hommes entendirent réellement un groupe de propagande. C'était n'importe quoi. Le moindre problème de la société était, pour eux, causer par les étrangers, le gouvernement était toujours aussi critiquer. Leur parti pouvait tout faire, résoudre tout les problèmes en claquant des doigts.

Agacé, Edward s'éclipsa. Alphonse lui, écouta encore un peu puis rejoint son frère après 10 minutes.

_ Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant dans leur baratin?

_ Un ramassis de connerie c'est sûr, mais ils invitent à un rassemblement dans un café demain à 10h. Je devrai m'y rendre, peu être que j'entendrai des infos plus intéressantes.

_ Demain? Il va falloir trouver un endroit ou dormir.

_ J'ai vu une auberge pas trop cher plus bas.

Soudain Alphonse fut bousculer par une femme, avant de pouvoir réagir il vu un groupe d'homme la pourchasser, chacun avait l'insigne du camps nazis de broder sur leur veste.

_ Arrêtez! Cria l'un des hommes.

_ Jamais !

Un autre homme qui courrait plus vite attrapa le bras de la femme et la fit renverser. Ensuite il la frappa... comme toujours les deux frères virent à son secours. Évitant quand même de se faire remarqué, il suffisait de prétendre la détresse d'une femme pour paraître normal.

Alphonse n'eu aucun mal à rétamer les membres de la SA, grâce à son entraînement militaire. Edward, lui en temps que professeur, le combat réel, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué, il s'entraîner toujours Biensur mais en salle ou chez lui, rien à voir à une telle situation ou l'ennemie n'est pas un sac de sable mais une homme de 120 kilo pour 1m95. Face à lui, Edward ne pouvait pas faire le malin, sans l'alchimie, c'était plus compliqué. Une fois rétamé le groupe d'hommes restèrent au s'il presque inconscient tandis que la femme prenait la fuite avec ses sauveurs.

_ Tenez. Alphonse tendit un mouchoir à la femme, elle devait avoir la quarantaine avec un faux air de leurs père dans les traits du visage, mais seul Alphonse l'avait remarquer.

_ Merci. Elle s'essuya les joues où les larmes avaient coulé, puis en prit un autre pour éponger le léger filet de sang qui coulait de son crâne collant ses long cheveux brun.

_ Que vous voulaient ses types au juste? Questionna Edward après avoir poser trois tasses de soupe sur la table du café ou un avait fini par s'installer après quinze minute de course.

_ Comment vous appelez vous? Vous allez bien? Demanda Alphonse presque en même temps que son frère avait poser sa question.

_ Je m'appelle Trischa Hohenheim, je suis secrétaire générale dans le parti opposer au parti nazis. C'est pour cela que j'ai été poursuivis, et oui je vais bien grâce à vous je m'en sors sans trop de mal. Merci.

_ ...

Les deux frères restèrent interdit. Trischa Hohenheim. L'image de leurs parents apparu dans chacune de leur tête. Leurs mère aimante toujours à s'occuper d'eux. Leurs père absent. Edward eu une autre image de leurs père, l'image du dragon refermant sa mâchoire sur le corps de Van Hohenheim afin de créé un passage vers la dite Shamballa.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la femme reprit la parole.

_ Tous les opposants au régime nazis vivent dans la peur de se faire repérer. De se faire battre voir pire pour certains, mon supérieur vie cloîtrer chez lui. Et pourtant il ne vie pas à Augsbourg où il serait déjà mort assassiné.

_ Dit donc, c'est l'horreur de vivre ici.

_ Ah ne vous en faites pas, vous ne craignez rien.

_ Pourquoi ça? Demandèrent les deux frères en même temps.

_ Et bien vos cheveux blonds et vos yeux bleu. Les SA ne vous chercheront pas d'ennui.

_ Ah Oui la race arienne... le sang pur allemand et le gouvernement faiblard. Vous dites que cela arrive souvent?

_ Alphonse on doit partir, désoler Madame mais nous avons un empêchement. Aperçoit, faites attention à vous.

Edward emporta son frère, renversa sa chaise et sans faire attention au plainte de son petit frère. Trois rue plus loin, le plus jeune réussi à se ressaisir et arrêta le plus vieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais grand frère ? J'aurai pu apprendre des trucs pour ma mission.

_ On s'en tape de ta mission...

_ Mais... pourquoi?

_ Parce qu'on va rentrer à la maison, j'me souviens de se qu'il manque à la transmutation à Munich.

_ Tu penses que ca va marcher?

_ J'espère bien.

_ C'est super. Mais je pense quand même à l'horreur que vit les allemands et que vivront le reste de l'Europe certainement par la suite.

_ En effet c'est horrible, mais on ne peut que mener notre propre combat pour survivre, on ne peut pas y faire grand chose.

_ Je sais bien grand frère, mais j'aimerai au moins pouvoir croire de pouvoir changer la donne. Laisse moi jusqu'à demain. Après le meeting. S'il y à du nouveau je transmettrai à mes supérieurs. Je ne peux pas passer si près de ma mission.

_ Bon ok, tu veux toujours faire les choses bien. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. On est plus à une journée t'facon.

Ils regagnèrent une auberge pour se ravitailler et dormir. La propriétaire vendit de quoi pouvoir manger pendant quatre jours. Puis une fois dans leurs chambre, Edward expliqua l'ouverture du passage leur monde d'origine. Le sang de leur père et par principe leurs sang aussi. Puis ils se couchèrent afin d'être en forme le lendemain, le retour à Munich.

Il y avait du monde au meeting pro hitlérien, beaucoup d'affiches de propagande et beaucoup de bruit. Mais le discours n'était pas à la hauteur des pensée d'Alphonse. Cependant il entendit un petit groupe de militaire dans un coin tranquille. C'était en vérité un des état major ne pensant pas être écouter, il discuter de la menasse de la Pologne. Qu'il avait prévu de l'annexer et de trier la population des sangs impures. Il expliqua aussi les réprimande pour les partisans de l'ancien régime mais également d'un proget en particulier, peut être le plus effrayant, il avancer la nouvelle renaissance de l'Allemagne comme d'une super puissance militaire et qui s'efforcerai de le montrer au reste du monde.

Le reste du meeting expliquer en long large et en travers les promesses de la campagne du partie. Finalement, après plus de trois heures dans la salle, les partisans applaudissèrent pour clore la réunion et les portes s'ouvrirent. Alphonse était contant. Il avait de bonne information à fournir à ses supérieurs et il pouvait penser qu'il avait agit pour atténuer les souffrances de ce monde.

Edward lui avait passer la matinée dans sa chambre, finir d'emballer les affaires puis il travailla à nouveau sur le cercle de transmutation pour vérifier s'il ne manquait rien. Être sur de partir d'ici, enfin!

Sur le retour, Alphonse regroupa sur son carnet toutes les informations capitales pour ses supérieurs, pour ne rien oublier. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas les appeler en pleine ville entourer des partisans nazis. Alors il redigea tout. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'auberge, cinq à six pages étaient remplies de petite notes.

Les deux hommes partirent dans l'après midi vers Munich, plus motivés que jamais. Dans deux jours ils seraient chez eux, dans leur monde, avec leurs amis d'enfance.

Alphonse termina sa mission une fois passé la grande ville, en pleine campagne, il prit sa radio dans son sac et appela son état major.

Pendant ce temps, Edward pensait à Roy. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il regrettait le temps ou alchimiste d'état, il devait lui rendre visite régulièrement pour ses rapports et ordre de mission. Toutes les taquineries qu'il y avait dans leur relation. Edward pensa que c'était sa manière de lui montrer son affection, il en avait parler une fois avec le lieutenant Haukeye et c'est un peu ce qu'elle lui avait expliquer. Il se souvenait de cette conversation comme si elle datait d'hier.

_ Tu sais, beaucoup de personne attende avec impatience qu'Alphonse et toi récupéraient vos corps.

_ Oui je me doute bien que Winry et Pinako n'attende que cela.

_ Et pas que Edward... le colonel attend de pieds ferme que tu récupères ton bras et ta jambe.

_ Le colonel?! Laissez moi rire lieutenant, c'est sans doute pour pouvoir me dire que désormais je n'ai plus rien d'exceptionnel.

_ Tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup...

_ Tu parles oui, il ne rate aucune occasion pour se foutre de ma gueule.

_ Mais le vois tu taquiner quelqu'un d'autre? Tu vois, il a beau avoir une réputation se coureur de jupon, il reste très timide et comme je le connais depuis longtemps, je pense que c'est sa manière à lui de te montrer qu'il t'apprécie.

Edward avait rougi à cet instant. Il savait que le lieutenant avait raison et sans savoir pourquoi, cette vérité l'avait troublé.

De plus, Edward repensa aussi à son combat contre Escarte la présidente de Tulée. Le revoir après deux ans avec son bandeau à l'oeil gauche, le petit sourire en coin et le regard niez et enfin cette petite phrase qui l'avait émoustillé : " Vas y fullmetal, je suis venu juste pour ça. " s'il avait dit cela aujourd'hui, il lui aurai sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Il avait 24 ans maintenant, il avait grandit et n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien supérieur, de quoi avait-il peur? Du rejet ? Il avait longuement discuter avec son frère à ce sujet, et il était toujours à ses côtés. Du regard des autres? Il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. Pourquoi devrait donc t-il refuser ses sentiments? Il n'en avait jamais vraiment connu d'autre, alors ses sentiments homosexuels ne lui paraissait pas étrange comme dans l'esprit des autres personnes de ce monde. Dans leur monde par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensaient les gens. Si Roy ressentait la même chose, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Bon certes il n'avait que 16 ans et c'était son supérieur. Mais bon quand même... à mieux y réfléchir en faite, Edward se rendit compte que ce qu'il prenait comme geste de protection d'un grand frère était peut-être ça. Edward se demandait comment Roy avait vieillit.

Les deux frères Elric arrivèrent finalement à la villa d'Haussofer après un jour et demi de marche, l'impatience avait pressé leurs pas. Mais il se faisait tard, les deux hommes était fatigué par la route, ils préférèrent se reposer et partir le lendemain matin. C'était leur dernier soir dans ce monde, enfin ils l'esperaient. Même s'ils étaient loin de chez eux, les premières années avaient été passionnantes découvrir tant de nouvelle choses, c'était génial. Ensuite c'était seulement dans ce monde qu'ils avaient eu un chez eux, enfant ils avaient brûlés leur maison et vivaient à l'hôtel. Ici ils avaient loué un appartement tout les deux. Mais ce n'était pas la vie que voulait deux jeune hommes. L'un voulait retrouver son amie d'enfance, l'autre son superieur. Chacun passa la nuit à penser à ce qu'il aller sans doute retrouver le lendemain. La tarte aux pommes de Winry, Alphonse n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la goûter avec les recherches qu'il avait mener pour retrouver son frère. Les cheveux noir de Roy, Edward en était dingue il voulait passer sa mains dedans, les sentir, à chaque fois qu'ils volaient près de lui, Edward pouvait sentir son odeur légèrement brûlée.

La pluie tombait à flot depuis le petit matin, le bruit qu'elle faisait en tombant sur les ruines du château avait réveillé les frères assez tôt. La chambre au serpent était quasiment sèche heureusement, pensa Alphonse, il aurai été difficile de tracer le cercle à la craie sur le sol mouillé. Edward commença à le tracer dès son réveil. Il y avait beaucoup de dessin et de trait à faire, sans compter les écrits. C'est seulement après deux heures que le cercle fut terminé. Même s'ils étaient impatients, les deux blonds ne se lancèrent pas immédiatement dans la transmutation, après si longtemps sans pratiquer l'alchimie, ils devaient se concentrer. Tout deux s'assayèrent en tailleur à l'intérieur du cercle. Fermèrent les yeux. Inspirèrent. Expirèrent. Un instant après. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Ils étaient près.

Debout en face du l'immense cercle de transmutation, Alphonse sortit un petit canif de son sac, se coupa la main puis le passa à son frère qui fit la même chose. Ce geste fit resurgir de douloureux souvenir de leurs passé. Il se revîrent à l'âge de 6 et 4 ans sous un temps similaire dans la maison de leur mère. La première grosse transmutation pour chacun, interdite et dangereuse ils avaient bravés tout les tabous afin de faire revenir leurs mère partie trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt Alphonse avait perdu son corps tout entier et Edward sa jambe gauche. Désormais seul sans parents suite à la fuite de son père des années plus tôt, le jeune Edward ne pouvait laisser son petit frère partir lui aussi et il céda son bras droit pour rattacher l'âme de son frère dans une armure. Tout deux regretèrent leurs geste, surtout que le résultat était très loin de celui escompté. Cela ramena Edward à Roy Mustang. Il était venu les voir peu de temps après ce tragique accident lui parler de se qu'il avait fait et du poste alchimiste d'état qui lui permettrai de faire des recherches sur le moyen de retrouver le corps de son frère et ses membres. Il avait également prit sous son aile. Avait couvert auprès des hauts grader de l'armée, son geste passible de la cour martiale. Par la suite également , il l'avait couvert pour tout les dégâts qu'il causait lors de ses missions, il lui laissait également aise pour ses recheches, l'avait aider lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Au final, Edward ne regrettait plus sa transmutation humaine, elle lui avait permit de faire toutes ses aventures extraordinaires, lui avait permit de grandir plus vite et surtout lui avait permit d'avoir cette relation si particulière avec Roy, plus encore permit de le connaître. Puis avec le recule, cela les avait permit de changer l'avenir de leur monde.

A l'unison, les deux frères rejoignirent leurs deux mains ensanglantées puis les posèrent sur le cercle. Après quelques secondes, le sang d'Envie réagit puis le cercle s'illumina d'éclair rouge. Puis Edward et Alphonse Elric quittèrent l'Allemagne de 1929 pour "Shamballa". Le cercle de transmutation d'Edward avait fonctionné, une petite fenêtre c'était ouverte sur Centrale, capitale d'Amestris, leurs pays natale. C'était leurs monde ils en étaient sur, pourtant un détail clocha sur ce qu'il voyait, la ville semblait entièrement en travaux, travaux presque fini certes mais on aurai dit qu'elle avait était ravagée peu de temps avant, des dégâts que les deux frère semblaient reconnaître ...

Cela faisait six mois que Roy n'avait pas vu le fullmetal alchimiste après deux ans passer dans le nord triste de l'avoir perdu, il avait été ravit d'entendre en même temps que les invasion étrange que le jeune alchimiste était proche de rentrer. Haukeye lui avait dit par téléphone alors que Alphonse Elric l'avait vu dans ses rêves grâce à une des armures étrange auquelle il avait insérer une parti de son âme. Aussitôt il était parti pour Centrale. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu se batre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le QG, il ne put s'empêcher de se stopper. Il resta figé un instant à l'observer se battre, il maîtriser la situation alors il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, même si Roy mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre. Edward était tellement agile au combat, sa petite taille lui permettait d'esquiver plusieurs coups et de faire des sauts bien acrobatique. Son alchimie était belle aussi. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, pas autant que l'alchimiste de flamme, mais Roy aime la grâce avec laquelle le jeune homme transmutait. Bon cette les avis étaient unanime, ses goûts étaient plus que douteux. Mais le flam'alchimiste trouver cela beau et mignon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un soldat ennemie l'attaqua, que le colonel Roy Mustang reprit ses esprits et se dirigea à nouveau vers le QG ou c'était bien la pagaille. Par la suite il avait rejoint le jeune homme pour l'aider à atteindre le vaisseau principal.

_ Vas y fullmetal, je suis venu rien que pour ça!

Pour le jeune homme, cela prétendait qu'il était venu pour l'aider à vaincre Ecarte enfin c'est ce que pensais Roy en vérité. L'homme de 31 ans était revenu du nord juste parce qu'il espérait revoir Edward. Il avait espère si fort que les dires à l'égard du retour prochain d'Edward étaient vrai.

Son coeur c'était déchiré lorsqu'il avait entendu Edward dire qu'il retourné dans l'autre monde afin de détruire le cercle. Alphonse avait par la suite la tâche de détruire celui qui avait sous Centrale. Mais il lui avait léguait la tâche afin de partir avec son frère. Roy se retrouva alors en face du cercle que le jeune Elric avait tracé, devant la porte que les corps de Glutony et Wrath avaient formaient. Le colonel voulu tout faire exploser de rage, mais il se retenu. Au lieu de ça, seul dans la cité souterraine, il pleura. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu rien faire? En deux ans, Roy Mustang avait découvert qu'il était amoureux d'un homme, d'un jeune homme plutôt, bien trop jeune malheureusement. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour une personne, toutes les femmes qui étaient passées dans son lit... mais avec le fullmetal, il était incapable de penser raisonnablement.

En retournant la question dans sa tête durant les deux années qu'il passa seul au nord d'Amestris, même s'il aurai pu dire quelque chose. Il n'aurai pas pu, il avait 31 ans alors que l'élu de son coeur n'en avait que 16, enfin maintenant il en avait 18 mais il était de nouveau partie. En puis ils étaient tout les deux dans l'armée, la hiérarchie causait aussi des problèmes, il était impossible d'établir une relation avec Edward étant son supérieur. Homosexualité, détournement de mineurs et abus d'autorité, tout ce que pourrait trouver les autorités compétente afin de condamner cette relation. Même si, par miracle, Edward ressentirai la même chose que Roy, et qu'ils se défendraient.

Roy c'était maudit. Il savait très bien que leur relation était impossible, alors pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui? Il n'arrivait plus à faire l'amour à une femme depuis. C'était compliqué de passer au dessus de ses sentiments. Même si rien ne c'était passé entrée eux, Roy se contentait des échanges que les deux alchimiste avaient, il y avait quelque chose d'atipique que le plus vieux regrettait depuis que le plus jeune était partit.

Au final, le colonel ne pu se résoudre à détruire la porte vers l'autre monde. Il la referma à l'aide d'une alchimie plutot complexe puis sur le retour scella les issus. Il avait installé quelque piège également, afin de décourager les intéressés. Roy installa également un système de surveillance à distance, il pouvait alors jeter un coup d'oeil de temps à autre.

_ Ça suffira, pensa t-il, de toute façon je suis sur qu'Edward réduirait l'autre porte en miette.

Le colonel n'avait pas tors, l'alchimiste fullmetal était bien réputé pour être du genre à tout détruire. Combien Roy avait du soudoyer à chacune des missions du jeune alchimiste pour que ses supérieurs n'en aient pas vent? Il avait arrêté de compter. Mais cela ne le déranger pas vraiment, même si le colonel était réputé pour être plutôt radin, pour Edward c'était différent. Haukeye lui avait vite fait la remarque, comme pour ses taquineries dont seul en bénéficier le jeune Edward Elric. A l'époque de cette conversation Roy n'avait pas prêter attention à se que sous entendait sa lieutenant... à présent il se disait que s'il l'avait écouter peu être les choses aurai et été différentes... enfin non, borner, Edward aurai fait la meme chose mais au moins peu être Roy aurait-il moins de regrets.

Après l'attaque d'Ecarte, Roy resta un moment à Centrale afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la ville et aider l'armée. Puis il retourna dans sa solitude au nord. En reprenant le train train de ses activités militaires, s'ennuyant la plus grande parti de la journée, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Edward. Rien ne l'occuper plus pendant ses journées, il repensais à ses intrusion dans son bureau. Aux rapports qu'il rendait souvent en retard. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte, il espérait que ce soit lui. Mais à chaque fois la déception s'amplifier. Las et déprimer, Roy Mustang reparti dans sa forteresse de solitude.

Haukeye resta à veillait sur son ami. Lorsqu'il était à Centrale, elle essayait toujours de le sortir, lui changer les esprits, les idées, le décontracter, le faire rire, s'amuser. Cela marchait au début. Le bowling, le balle trappe, jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement musculaire tout simplement ou même le cinéma lorsqu'il y avait un film intéressant. Mais tout a dérapé lorsqu'une petite femme qui vendait des bonbons non loin de la salle d'arcade où les deux amis se rendaient de temps en temps les pris pour un couple. Roy était resté interdit alors que son ami essayait de convaincre la femme que ce n'était pas le cas puis. L'homme fondit en larmes, avant de partir dub pas pressé. Par la suite, il refusa toutes les invitations de son amie... il quitta Centrale deux jours plus tard. Cependant il ne ou rester au nord plus d'un mois, une mission lui avait été affecter, c'était l'agent Fuery qui lui avait amené.

" Le colonel Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme au service de l'état d'Amestris, est convié dans la région Est du pays. Il devra rédiger un compte rendu de ses recherches sur un groupe de rebelle anti gouvernemental.

Selon les rapports du QG Est, les soldats de l'armée y sont persécutés et les lois ne sont pas suivis autour de l'ancienne région d'Ishbal. De part votre implication dans la guerre concernant cette révolte passée et dans l'affaire de Scar le tueur d'alchimiste, vous avez été désigné comme exécutant de cette mission. "

_ Cela viens de Centrale... c'est signé "sergent général Raven"... mais quel est ce cirque ?

_ L'ancien general Raven est mort à Briggs c'est sûr, mais c'est ça femme qui à pris sa place, elle n'est pas aussi gardée mais elle est présente dans l'armée depuis longtemps à titre officieuse donc le généralisime a décidé de lui donné un poste officiel peu de temps après la chute de Bradley. C'est vrai qu'avec votre installation au Nord vous n'avez pas été mis au courant de tout.

_Merci Fuery, tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour que j'y aille alors?

_ Euh ... colonel vous vous sentez bien? D'habitude vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu ...

_ ... C'est vrai... il n'y a pas de raisons que je m'inquiète.

Le colonel Roy Mustang parti alors en direction de l'Est le lendemain. Rapidement, il fut mis au courant de tout ce qui se passait, arrivé au QG de l'Est, les officiers firent rassurés de l'aide apportée par Centrale et puis Roy était réputé.

Il y avait alors un groupe qui refuser de suivre le droit chemin, cela n'avait pas semblé si important avant qu'ils agressent chaque officiers qu'ils croisaient et aucun moyen de les identifier. Masquer par le visage des homonculus que l'ancien gouvernement d'Amestris utiliser. Lust, Sloth, Glutony, Envy, Wrath et Pride. Rien ne pouvait donner quelques indices. Ils étaient alchimiste déjà, enfin certains, pas tous, enfin peu être. Et puis, la semaine dernière, un officier est mort.

Après avoir regrouper les incidents sur une carte, Roy put deviner un périmètre possible où les assaillants pouvaient se réunir ou y vivre. Il consulta pas la suite les registres de resencements de se quartiers pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de noms qui ressortaient de la liste, d'ancien reprit de justice, d'ancien militaire aussi ou encore juste une suspicion vis à vis du nom... famille de quelqu'un surtout. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose. Alors, repensant à ce que disait un ancien de ses collèges dans la recherche d'informations "un meurtrier revient toujours sur les lieux du crimes." Roy décida de faire des gardes de surveillances près de l'endroit où le soldat avait été tué, puis là où les altérquations avaient eu lieux. Un à un les lieux furent surveillés. Jour après jour. Mais rien. Aucune traces du groupe durant les premiers jours où Roy était sur le terrain.

Roy réfléchi... où pouvait bien mener des recherches pour avancer? Le seul élément représentatif était leurs masques... mais cel ne faisait aucune doutes qu'ils étaient créés par l'alchimie. Mais dans l'Est l'alchimie est trop courante et connu alors cela n'éveillerai même pas les soupçons. Le colonel était agacé, cela faisait déjà presque une semaine qu'il était là et l'enquête n'avançait pas. Alors qu'il d'autorisation une journée de repos, il aperçu une personne qui l'espionnait enfin, il avait ressenti une présence, le même, plusieurs fois dans la journée et se rendit compte que cette présent était là aussi durant la semaine. Il avait donc forcer la personne à faire un faut pas qui le trahirai. Lorsqu'elle fut repéré, Roy l'attira dans un coin plus isolé de la ville puis là coinça définitivement.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous me suivez ?

_ ...

_ Répondez !

L'homme se débattit, mais Roy réussit à le maintenir en place. Il était pas vraiment grand ni fort, c'était plus simple pour la filature, donc Roy n'avait pas de problème à s'imposer.

_ Je ne dirai rien...

_ Parle enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Roy envoya son poing dans le ventre de son espion qui s'effondra au sol. Sa sacoche tomba aussi au sol et un masque de Lust en sorti. Roy le ramassa. Il se doutait qu'il faisait partit du groupe mais là, il en avait la preuve.

_ Qu'est ce que vous foutez avec ça ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Répond !

_ ...

_ Tu te fou de ma gueule !? Répond connard !

Roy envoya de nouveau son poing dans l'estomac du mec qui recracha sa salive.

_ Alors j'attends.

_ ...

_ Parles !

_ Je ne dirai rien à un pantin de l'armée de merde !

L'homme donna un coup de genou mal placé, Roy ne put tenir debout et l'espion s'enfuie. Roy resta là un moment, le temps que la douleur passe. Il n'avait finalement rien obtenu à part le masque qui était restait dans ses mains. Cela lui donnait quand même quelques indices. Ses connaissance en alchimie permettait à Roy de pouvoirs repérer une "marque de fabrique" sur l'objet transmutation, il réussi également à séparer les matériaux qui avait été transmuté, à cause l'échange équivalent, l'alchimiste qui avait créé ce masque devait réunir les composants nécessaire...

Après une journée de recherche, Roy retrouva l'alchimiste. Les quelques matériaux qui étaient utilisé pour le masque le mena à un seul établissement possible, puis il suffisait de consulter les registres du magasin enfin il fallait établir des liens avec les lieux enregistrés. De plus la marque de fabrique de cette alchimiste était connu par l'armée, un ancien candidat au poste alchimiste d'état.

Roy n'avait pas de certitudes que ce soit bien lui en se rendant à l'adresse trouvé, mais il avait sans doute changer de prénom. Il t'appartient à la porte mais personne n'ouvrit. Qu'elle surprise. Si c'était bien un membre du groupe rebelle, il n'ouvrirai pas à un officier de l'armée. Soudain, des éclairs signifiant une transmutation jallirent de derrière la porte et Roy reçu un coup dans le ventre. Un poing géant sortait de la porte. Puis le colonel entendit crier.

_ Partez ! On ne veut pas de vous ici ni ailleurs dégagez avec votre armée pourrie !

_ Ouvrez ! Je veux juste discuter.

_ On ne veut pas parler avec ce gouvernement corrompu.

Un petit groupe masqueravait fait son apparition derrière le colonel. Ils étaient armés et Roy était sur qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à tirer. Seul, il préféra quitté les lieux...

_ Gouvernement corrompu... pourquoi ils pensent cela? Pensa Roy sur le chemin du route. Au moins c'est sûr qu'ils en ont pas à ce que l'armée est mais à ce qu'elle représente. Pourtant le generalisime Grumman n'avait pas eu ce genre de problème lorsqu'il était général au QG Est, si ces mecs toleraient l'armée sous Bradley qui à causé la guerre de l' Est, pourquoi aujourd'hui avec des membres partisans de la paix l'armée leur faisait défauts ?

Roy posta le lendemain des espions dans le quartiers de l'alchimiste, à leurs prochaine réunion, Roy interviendrait et réussira à avoir des réponses... il ne fallu attendre que quelques heures pour qu'une réunion de crise se fasse pour le groupe d'assaillants. Alors la maison fut encerclé par les soldats et sans chercher la courtoisie, Roy fit exploser la porte d'entrée. Et arrêta toutes personnes présente. Ils avaient garder leurs masques afin de ne pas ce faire reconnaître dans la rue à pénétrer la maison un à un, et puis afin d'empêcher la trahison possible de certains membres, au moins ils ne pouvaient qe dénoncer mutuellement.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, chacune des personnes durent subir de lourd interrogatoire afin de savoir pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi et s'il y avait d'autre personne. Mais personne d'autre ne fut dénoncé, évidement. Puis une femme enfin répondit à tout. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait plus de membre dans l'organisation et que cela personne ne le savait, Roy se dit qu'il était déjà extraordinaires d'avoir pu emprisonner une quinzaine des membres, sans doute des gros bonnet d'ailleurs. Puis elle expliqua pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, lorsque la vérité sur l'origine du pays fut révélé à certaines personnes, l'armée avait quand même essayer d'étouffer l'affaire, mais bon. Alors quand l'un des dirigeants du groupe rebelle appris la vérité sur le gouvernement, il fut écoeurer puis pensa que le suivant serait différent, plus démocratique que militaire. Enfin pas au début, c'était sur qu'il devait maintenir une force afin de ne pas se faire engloutir par les force voisines. Mais cela faisait presque 3 ans maintenant et le gouvernement actuel n'avait pas l'intention de changer, alors le groupe se forma et commença à s'attaquer aux militaires et institution du gouvernement pour revendique leurs désaccord...

Le colonel Roy Mustang resta un moment au QG de l'est pour rédiger son rapport de mission puis repartit pour le Nord. Mais sur la route du retour, il reçu une alerte de son système de vidéosurveillance de l'ancienne ville sous Centrale. Un flux d'énergie essayait de traverser sa barrière alchimique. Roy se rendit alors en vitesse à Centrale.

Alors que les deux frères sautèrent à travers le passage vers Amestris et que les bras de la vérité les agrippés, Edward se retrouva en face de la porte et le petit bonhomme blanc avec la jambe gauche humaine ria.

Edward se demanda pourquoi il été ici, la dernière fois, ils n'étaient pas passé par cette étape. Pourquoi il riait ? Avait-il fait une erreur ? Edward se posait plein de questions.

_ Détends toi voyons.

_ Qu'est ce que je fou ici ? Où est Alphonse ?

_ Il est là parmi nous, mais tu ne le vois pas.

_ Alphonse ? Réponds moi où est-tu ?

_ Arrête te hurler, il ne peut pas t'entendre voyons, on est devant TA porte, il ne peut pas être là.

_ Tu m'as dis qu'il était là, te fou pas de moi !

_ Il est au même endroit que toi... devant sa porte... maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu t'es trompé mon cher Edward ! Ton cercle n'est pas celui qui mène là où tu veux.

_ Comment ça? On ne rentre pas à Amestris?

_ Non, enfin si, mais pas tout à fait.

_ Putin vous pouvez pas être clair?!

_ Tu as créé un cercle très compliquer... tu as voyager dans le temps jeune Elric. Tu es bien le fils d'Hohehein.

_ Voyager dans le temps?! Arrête de dire des conneries! Te moque pas de moi! Quand on est alors?

_ Tu as voyager 6 ans en arrière...

_ Te fou pas de ma gueule comment c'est possible, je n'ai jamais pus faire ça!

_ Tu as mal retranscris les signe du cercle de ton père... cela à créé une brèche dans l'arc temporel... c'est prodigieux ... mais tel la transmutation humaine, c'est interdit. Tu pénètres dans le domaine de Dieu comme vous dites vous les humains.

_ Que voulez vous encore me prendre? Je n'ai pas fait exprès ce n'est pas juste...

_ L'échange équivalent mon cher Edward... tu retourneras 6 ans en arrière mais en échange tu seras privé de cela.

L'être de lumière se retourna et montra la porte de la vérité.

_ Tu me pourras plus utiliser l'alchimie. C'est le prix à payer.

_ Mon frère que lui avez vous pris?

_ Rien... tu as tracé le cercle alors seul toi en sera privé.

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'Edward ne puisse dite autre chose. Les bras tentaculaire sortir pour l'attraper et l'emmener de l'autre coté, à Amestris. Edward ne se laissa pas faire, il avait encore plusieurs chose à demander et le sourire complaisant de l'être de lumière l'énerver. Puis Edward pensa à son frère. Avait-il vraiment rien perdu? Qu'elle était vraiment cette alchimie du temps? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait lu en matière d'alchimie, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cela. Évidement la vérité ne lui montra pas cela lors de son passage. Puis une fois traverser, Edward retrouva son frère dans une pièce de lumière comme juste avant. Alphonse lui expliqua que le passage qu'il avait ouvert des année auparavant n'avait pas être détruit mais sceller et que tout le temps que le sceaux ne soit pas lever ils ne pourraient pas quitter cette endroit. Malheureusement aucun des deux ne pouvait dire combien de temps cela prendrait. Edward lui demanda aussi s'il avait vu la vérité comme lui. Mais Alphonse était arrivé directement ici. Le grand frère expliqua alors au plus petit ce qu'il avait découvert et donc ce qu'ils les attendaient. Alphonse mit alors en relation les images d'Amestris qu'ils avaient vu dans le portail, qu'elles leurs semblaient familiers. Puis après un temps qui leurs paru des heures, les deux hommes entendirent des bruits de l'autre coté du portail...

Roy avait le train direct pour Centrale, il avait eu de la chance qu'il y en avait un à cet instant. S'il l'avait raté, il aurait du attendre le lendemain. Après trois heures de train express, il arriva dans la capitale. Il s'arrêta rapidement dans un café pour prendre un truc à manger, le train lui donnait souvent faim et son estomac travaillait étrangement avec le flux d'énergie du passage vers l'autre monde. Roy pensa à Edward. Il n'y avait que lui ou son frère pour connaître ce portail. Le flamme alchimiste ressentait également la présence de l'être qu'il aime plus près de lui qu'auparavant. Plus de deux ans et demie que Roy attendait le retour de l'alchimiste fullmetal, il espérait tant que ce soit lui qui se cachait derrière ce flux d'énergie.

Arrivé devant l'entrée de l'ancienne ville souterraine, Roy se remémora l'emplacement des pièges ainsi que leurs nature, il souhaitait intérieurement qu'il ne tomberait pas dans l'un d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas les désactiver comme c'était des pièges de nature alchimique et non mécanique. Malgré l'impatience, Roy avança prudemment. Pas à pas, évitant les pièges, il finit par sortir du théâtre auquel été recorder le tunnel d'entrée qu'il restait. Le portail été toujours à la même place et aucun des pièges n'avaient été déclenché. Le sceau qui la fermait vibré par la grande quantité d'énergie qui essayait de traverser et les capteurs étaient renversés.

Roy se concentra... comme pour l'activer, il lui fallait une quantité importante d'énergie pour lever le sceau et une extrême concentration. Une erreur et il resterai à jamais ou implauserai. Le colonel traça un cercle sur le sol, il ressemblait à celui représenté sur le portail mais avec quelques différences. Lentement il joignit les mains pour activer le cercle, or soudain des graviers glissèrent du plafond, certainement un animal effrayé; pas grand chose donc mais assez pour déconcentrer Roy qui dut alors recommencer.

Il souffla puis inspira, fit le vide dans sa tête, il ne pensait plus qu'à Edward de l'autre coté du portail. Il joignit de nouveau les mains dans un geste plus rapide que le précédant, à présent il était prêt, plus d'hésitation. Il activa le cercle rapidement et des éclairs bleu en jaillirent. Lentement le cercle gravé sur le portail s'effaça. Mustang pu alors de nouveau apercevoir le porche dont les détails retracer l'histoire de l'humanité.

De leur coté, les deux frères Elric c'était endormis, épuisés cela leurs permettaient de passer le temps, ce n'est que lorsque Roy démarra la transmutation que les bruits et vibrations les réveilla.

La porte noir vira au gris blanc avant de laisser apparaître des images de la ville souterraine puis Edward put distinguer une forme humaine dans le flou. Une fois bien lançait, la transmutation laissa place à une image net de Roy Mustang et le coeur d'Edward se serra. Le revoir enfin après tout ce temps, il en avait presque oublier à quel point il est beau. Ses cheveux noir tel la centre qu'il laisser derrière ses transmutation. Son teint clair si semblait si frais en comparaison avec la chaleur de son alchimie, Edward avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours rafraîchissante. Par contre, il lui semblait petit, enfin pas aussi grand qu'il l'avait cru, peut être parce que lui même avait bien grandit mais Roy dépassait toujours Edwards de quelque centimètre, ce dernier bien remarqué et piqua ses nerfs. De plus, Roy paraissait un peu plus mince... et Edward se demanda ce qu'il c'était passé.

De son coté, Roy ne voyait rien sur le portail, il ne reflaitait des image que d'un coté, il ne savait pas, au final, si c'était une bonne chose d'ouvrir ce portail ou non. Mais il le serai bien assez vite, les éclairs commençaient à se calmer, la transmutation était bien terminée, Roy fut soulagé, il était fatigué. Soudainement, un éclair blond jaillit de la porte et se jeta sur lui alors qu'une autre tête blonde arrivait.

Il le serrait enfin dans ses bras, enfin il était près de lui. Comment n'avait-il pas put se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait à ce point du temps où ils se cautoyaient sans cesse? A ce moment, Edward mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Roy, mais il ne pouvait pas... malheureusement il réalisa que Roy ne ressentait peut etre pas la même chose. Après tout il était plus âgé et connu pour être un coureur de jupons. Alors il relâcha son emprise et libéra Roy.

_ Désoler colonel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris,cela faisait un moment qu'on était coincé la dedans j'ai cru devenir fou... alors comme vous nous avez sortit de là, je vous en remercie .

_Edward? C'est toi? Comment? Tu as tellement grandit alors que ca ne fait même pas un an que vous êtes partis toi et Alphonse...

_ Colonel vous aller bien? Demanda Alphonse.

Roy avait titubé avant de s'assoir sur un gros rocher non loin. Il était affaiblit. Il n'avait pas pratiquer depuis longtemps et cette transmutation lui avait demander beaucoup d'énergie. Edward le porta sur son épaule comme Alphonse pour le ramener en ville et jusqu'à chez lui pour qu'il se repose. Roy réussi à les guider non sans mal à travers les pièges mais près de la sortie, l'un deux se déclencha sur le passage d'Alphonse, mais il évita de justesse la mâchoire du piège à ours qui avait eu un peu de retard certainement abîmé par le temps et les lieux.

Une fois arrivé dehors, les deux frères instalèrent Roy sur un banc pour faire une pause un instant.

_ Écoutez, ça ne sert à rien de m'amener jusqu'à chez moi, il y a bien longtemps que je n'y habite plus. Je vis au Nord désormais.

_ Mais colonel vous devez vous reposer!

_ Allons au QG de Centrale. Dans la salle de repos.

_ Déposez moi simplement alors. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer de tout manière.

_ Mais...

_ Il a raison Al' on ne fait plus parti de l'armée...

Edward appela un taxi pour les enmener au QG. Au cours du trajet, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Roy dans tous les détails. Jouant à un sorte de jeu, il détournait le regard à chaque fois que Roy poser le sien sur lui. Alphonse quant à lui s'émerveiller de revoir Centrale. Il y avait des bouchon sur l'avenue principale. Edward profita pour répondre à Roy.

_ En vérité, nous sommes parti pendant presque 7 ans. C'est pour ça qu'on à tant grandit. On à vécu plein de chose de l'autre coté et on à fini par trouver le moyen de rentrer mais une erreur de marquage à créé selon la Vérité, un trou dans l'espace temps qui nous à ramener ici... mais j'ai du en payer le prix, car comme la transmutation humaine, cette alchimie est interdite.

_ Mais comment c'est possible? Jamais personne n'avait entendu parler de ça...

_ Je crois que c'est comme pour la transmutation sans cercle qui est possible qu'en ayant vu la "vérité" j'ai du voir cette alchimie à travers la porte.

_ Je suis contant que cela est arriver finalement. Murmura Roy sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

_ On arrive. Interrompu le chauffeur.

Les deux frères descendirent et Roy suivit. Il avait reprit un peu, il pouvait bouger seul à présent. Roy salua le garde et indiqua que les deux hommes qui le suivaient été avec lui. Mais Edward ne préféra pas le suivre. Il ne pouvait pas rester à ses coté plus longtemps sans pouvoir résister à ses pulsions sauvages. Malgré la réticente de son petit frère, ils repartirent en ville alors que Roy rentrait se reposer.

Lorsque le colonel entra dans la salle de repos, ses collèges s'interrogent sur son état. Il revenait de mission et son rapport ne notifié pas d'incident si marquant. Le colonel se contenta de dire que tout aller bien que c'était le voyage qui avait été éreintant. Puis Roy fit une sieste une bonne partie du reste de la journée. Au soir, le lieutenant Haukeye vint le réveiller, elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, elle revenait du QG ouest et avait eu vent de retour de son ami à Centrale.

Les deux frères Elric eux ne restèrent pas à Centrale, ils se devaient de rentre visite à Pinako et puis si Winry n'y était pas, ils iraient à Rush-Valley. Puis ils iraient voir Gracia sans doute, puis dire Bonjour à tous leurs amis de l'armée.

_ Quelle tête va faire la vielle en nous voyant tu penses?

_ ...

_ Al' tu m'écoutes? Tu penses à Winry à Oui?

_ Ed ... tu sais je quand même longtemps cru qu'elle finirait avec toi, je ne sais pas comme réagir en face d'elle...

_ Restes toi même Alphonse, ça ira ne t'inquiète pas... tu as beau avoir 23 ans, tu penses toujours comme un gosse.

Le plus jeune tappa l'épaule du plus âgé. C'est vrai qu'il était stressé comme un gosse mais au final Winry elle n'avait pas aussi grandit qu'eux, elle venait à peine d'avoir 20 ans. Alphonse se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernier temps.

Edward lui rigola après la tappe amicale de son petit frère. Mais il savait également que leurs ancienne voisine ami d'enfance avait le béguin pour Edward fut un temps. Il savait que pour son petit frère ça sera peut être compliqué. Puis il repensa à Roy, à quel point ça sera difficile pour eux?

Pinako serra l'écrou afin de faire tenir le cache sur l'automail de son client, Winry était parti, depuis que les deux frères Elric étaient partit sans doute pour toujours, elle ne sortait presque plus. Elle avait démissionner de son travail à Rush-Valley et restait très souvent enfermer dans sa chambre, du coup c'était Pinako qui s'occupait des clients. Aujourd'hui pour une fois que sa petite fille souhaitait sortir, elle n'avait pas le coeur pour lui demander de rester pour les clients... alors que ce dernier quitter la maison, la vielle femme vit deux hommes arrivaient au loin. De nouveau clients se dit-elle, mais son chien sortit en courant et aboyant. Elle attendu alors sur le pas de la porte, que les deux hommes arrivent. Alors qu'elle pouvait mieux les distinguer, elle remarqua un faux air de son ancien ami Hoheheim. Puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un faux air, c'était eux! Ils étaient déjà de retour, les frères Elric... elle tomba sur le cul, stupéfaite elle ne s'attendait pas à les revoir, et encore moins si rapidement. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heures de les revoir, après tout elle les avait presque élevait, mais la surprise prenait le dessus; puis ils avaient tellement grandi. Pinako remarqua l'étrange prothèse qu'Edward avait au bras, il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir agir à sa guise face au chien qui bondissait pour les accueillir. Alphonse lui, avait l'air de bien se porter.

_ Alors tu rapetisse la vielle?!

_ Tu n'as pas de culot de me dire sa le nain, alors que tu as pris 10 ans on dirait.

_ Le nain?! Je mesure un mètre soixante seize maintenant. Toi par contre on se rapproche du mètre.

Malgré les moqueries, Pinako le sera dans ses bras, pour elle cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... même si quand ils étaient à la recherche de son corps avec son frère, ils ne passaient pas beaucoup par leurs village natale. Il l'avait manqué. Elle avait l'impression de perdre un de ses enfants encore une fois.

Alphonse fit de même que son frère. Il demande ensuite où état Winry. Il fut déçu de savoir qu'elle était parti sans dire où elle se rendait. Les deux hommes décidèrent de l'attendre chez elle au bonheur de Pinako qui prépara un ragoût pendant qu'Alphonse racontait se qu'ils avaient traversé en Europe et dans le monde de l'autre coté.

Winry revint alors que le ragoût finissait sa cuisson. Lorsqu'elle aperçu sa maison au bout du chemin, elle remarqua son chien en train de jouer avec un jeune homme blond foncé. Elle augmenta la cadence de ses pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la maison. Pour finir elle couru dans les bras d'Alphonse lorsqu'elle fut certaine que c'était lui. Elle pleurait.

Edward était sorti pour appeler son frère pour manger. Il vit Winry sauter sur son frère, il décida de les rejoindre. Elle lui avait manque également, ils étaient comme frère et soeur.

_ Vous êtes rentrez pour de bon ? Se ravie Winry.

_ Et bien on est de retour à Amestris, mais on a plusieurs chose à faire plutôt que de rester ici. Désolé Winry.

_ Ah... comme avant vous ne pouvez toujours pas rester en place... mais au moins vous êtes là. Quand êtes vous revenus?

_ Il y a quelque heures, grâce à Roy... Edward sourit en repensant à Roy, il avait déjà envie de le revoir. Comment tu vas toi? Pinako nous a dit que tu étais dépressive?

_ Et à causé de quoi à ton avis? S'emporta Winry. à peine tu reviens après deux ans d'absence tu détruits la ville puis reparts aussi vite que tu es arrivé puis avec Alphonse ... me laissant seule... je compte pas pour vous c'est ça ?!

_ Mais non Winry c'est pas ça! Tu compte énormément pour moi et pour Edward aussi... on a pas réfléchi c'est tout.

Winry renifla et sécha ses larmes, ils étaient là maintenant, elle me pouvait leurs en vouloir plus. Puis elle était fatigué de pleurer, elle avait faim aussi et l'odeur du ragoût de sa grand mère l'appela. Sans tarder plus, les trois jeunes rentrèrent manger. Durant le repas, la jeune femme remarqua que ses amis avaient bien grandis, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changer. Alphonse expliqua la situation. Puis la soirée reprit son cours normal, comme si rien avait bouger depuis des années.

La nuit tombé, Alphonse emmena Winry dans le jardin, près d'un lampadaire. Il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Ce qu'il avait ressentit si loin d'elle pendant si longtemps. Stresser, il bredouilla au départ avant de se ressaisir, il avait 22 ans maintenant non? Il n'était plus un enfant. Winry elle resta sereine... elle aimait Alphonse, mais ne savait pas si vraiment c'était cette manière d'aimer qu'elle voulait vivre avec Alphonse. Ni même avec Edward avoua-t-elle.

Deux jours plus tard, les frères Elric repartirent vers Centrale. Cette fois, c'était à Edward de déclarer sa flamme... l'expression était de circonstance. Alphonse lui n'était pas déçu, il avait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il se sentait allégé. Et puis il n'avait pas reçu de râteau... elle me savait juste pas... il garda espoir.

Après que Roy se soit reposer tout le reste de la journée. Son ami Riza était venu le voir. Il ne put s'empêcher de tout lui raconter, il était tellement heureux qu'Edward soit revenu. Il était soulagé. Il était là et ne faisait plus partit de l'armée en plus il était majeur. Riza fut contente pour son ami, il y avait au moins, moins d'obctacles à sa relation même s'il fallait quand même que l'élu de son coeur ressente lui aussi le même sentiment.

_ Je le draguerai ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que personne ne peut me résister.

_ Aucune femme Oui, mais un homme ça on en sait rien... je ne veux pas pessimiste, mais je ne veux pas que tu ai de faux espoir. Tu penses qu'il t'aime aussi?

Haukeye n'était pas très franche avec son ami. Elle savait très bien que le jeune Elric ressentait quelque chose pour Roy, même si à l'époque il ne savait pas que c'était l'amour. Elle se disait qu'en vieillissant, peut être l'avait-il deviné. Mais elle ne voulait pas interférer entre eux, ce n'était pas une "entremetteuse de couple".

Le lendemain, Roy réfléchi à une manière d'inciter Edward a tomber dans ses bras. De peur de se prendre un mur, il préférai que Alphonse ne soit pas présent. Cela lui éviterai aussi de se taper la honte devant plusieurs personne, devant Edward, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il rechercha aussi un appartement, maintenant il n'était plus utile qu'il remonte au nord... il ne mit pas longtemps à recevoir un trousseau. Puis il reçu un appel au QG de Centrale. Edward. Il revenait et souhaitait le voir, Alphonse se rendrait chez Gracia. Roy n'avait pas vraiment demander la raison de son rendez vous, biensur il espérait que la raison était là même que la sienne... mais d'un autre coté, il s'en demandait la vérité. Peut être est-ce juste pour le remercier de ne pas l'avoir écouter après la bataille de Tulée et d'avoir ouvert le passage, maintenant il souhaitait sans doute que le passage soit réellement détruit. Il le serait bien assez tôt...

Mais pourquoi il se cassait autant la tête? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Roy trouvait qu'il avait bien changer depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments, il c'était pourtant dit, plus jeune, qu'il resterai toujours lui même quelque soit la personne avec qui il passait sa vie. Lorsqu'il en discuta avec son ami Riza, elle avait pensé que ce n'était que le temps de savoir si ce qu'il ressentait été réciproque...

Le soir était arrivé rapidement, avec lui le rendez vous d'Edward et Roy. Chacun était impatient. Edward avait réserver une chambre d'hôtel alors que son frère dormirai chez Gracia. Roy lui avait expédié tout les dossiers qu'il avait à finit aujourdhui, signé ceux qui le devaient, afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir de retard.

Edward attendit au café de la place d'armes, là où il avait donné rendez vous à Roy dans... il regarda sa montre... il avait vingt minutes d'avance, sur la carte cela paraissait plus loin que cela ne l'était vraiment. Edward patiente avec une grande tasse de Moche viennois.

Roy arriva au pas de course au café... depuis que Edward était revenu ils ne c'étaient pas vu beaucoup, et le colonel devait avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec Edward. Lorsqu'il arriva au dit café, il vit l'élu de son coeur avec une moustache de chantilly, lui qui n'aimait pas le lait... cela lui fit sourire puis une fois saluer et assit. Le blond passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur ce qui éveilla l'appétit de Roy.

_ Alors comment ça va chez toi?

_ Winry n'allait pas très bien mais elle fut soulagé de nous revoir enfin, Alphonse était heureux de la voir aussi. Edward sourit. Et toi tu t'es remis? En forme?

_ Oui ne te fait pas de soucis, j'ai un appartement à Centrale maintenant, je suis juste fatiguer avec l'emménagement. De quoi voulait tu me parler?

Edward rougit, même s'il c'était préparé à ce moment, il avait peur, stresser comme jamais... face à une armée ou au homoculus il n'avait pourtant aucune difficulté, il savait comment s'y prendre pour se battre... mais là, il ne maîtriser plus rien.

Roy voyait que son ami n'arrivait pas à parler, prit les devant.

_ Bon je me permet alors, peut être que après tu réussiras à causer ou tu partiras en courant.

Edward leva le sourcil et souffla, puis laissa Roy continuer.

_Fullmetal... enfin Edward je te parle d'homme à homme maintenant... ça peut paraître fou en repensant à ceux pourquoi on c'est connu et comment la relation à évoluer entre nous... j'ai était ton supérieur longtemps... tu étais jeune à l'époque... et ton absence ma permit de mettre un mot sur cette relation... je ne sais pas si en ce qui te concerne c'est pareil... mais je n'ai pas envie de reprendre là où on c'était arrêtait auparavant.

Edward ne comprit pas tout de suite, bien-sûr lui même ne voulait pas être sous les ordres du Colonel Roy Mustang... il voulait avec une relation plus profonde plus intime. Mais il n'était pas certains que c'était ce que Roy insinué à ce moment là.

_ Je t'aime Edward, je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi, non pas en tant qu'ami ni collège...ni même en tant que petit frère que je n'ai pas eu... je t'aime comme un homme aime une femme en général ou aime un autre homme comme maintenant.

_ Roy... Edward voulu parler mais le dénomer posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

_ Depuis que tu es revenu à Amestris... je n'ai qu'une envie, te serrer fort contre moi , goûter à tes lèvres, savoir quel goût à sa peau, plonger...

_ C'est bon arrête toi en là... coupa Edward rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Comme tu n'es plus un enfant je n'ai pas peur de te le dire ni de ce qu'en penserons les autres...

_ J'ai dit stop!

Edward était simplement gêner de tout ce que lui disait Roy, ici devant tout le monde. D'un autre coté, toutes ses dernières paroles l'avait tellement excité, il ne voulait plus se retenir, mais restait assez pudique... Edward se leva et s'éloigna de quelque pas avant de se retourner sur Roy ; qui avait l'air déçu, il pensait que ses avances étaient rejetées.

_ Alors qu'attends tu? Si tu m'aimes tu devrai me courir après me retenir et insister non?

_ ...

_ Aller viens j'ai loué une chambre dans l'hôtel pas loin... il n'y a pas de raison pour se retenir plus longtemps.

Edward tira la langue et cligna d'un oeil.

_ Non viens chez moi plutôt.

_ Mais j'ai déjà payer et je n'ai plus autant d'argent qu'avant. Il rit. Et puis c'est plus près, je ne veux plus attendre, j'ai envie de connaître la saveur de ta langue.

Roy le suivit sans hésiter. Edward avait raison, deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel, la chambre que le blond avait louer n'était pas très grande mais il y avait une douche à l'italienne et un lit King size au milieu de deux table de chevet. À peine la porte fermer à clé, Roy prit les devant et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward, le gémissement de surprise qui en sortit invita Roy à accentué sa pression. Très vite, Edward invita Roy à pénétré sa bouche afin de pouvoir se délecter de sa saveur. Cette fois ce fit Roy qui émit un son, le blond avait glisser sa mains d'acier froid en dessus de son haut et un frisson parcouru l'ensemble de son corps, de ses cheveux à la pointe de sa verge. C'est ce que voulait le blond qui passa ensuite sa main de chair afin de sentir la peau chaude et douce de son amant. Ce fut à son tour de frissonner de tout son corps.

Roy renversa Edward sur le lit. Tout deux coller serrer, chacun pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'autre. Le plus jeune caressa chaque musclé du plus vieux, tandis que lui se perdait dans ses long cheveux doré. Au fur et à mesure que la chaleur augmentait dans la pièce, les vêtements jonchaient aux pieds du lit. Roy s'écarta un peu lorsque les derniers vêtements rejoignaient les autres, il inspecta ce corps dont il avait si longtemps regretté, il avait grandit mais n'avait pas changer, toujours si finement musclé. Pendant ce temps, Edward fit de même, posant les yeux, ainsi que les mains, sur tous les muscles puissants de l'homme qu'il aime. Très vite chacun déposèrent une main sur le muscle en érection de l'autre afin de commencer un va et vien. Même s'ils n'avaient pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, ils réussirent à trouver les bons gestes pour se donner du plaisir. Par la suite, Roy se frotta contre l'entre-cuisse d'Edward, il découvrit qu'il adorait ça, se sentir frotter contre le corps d'Edward, il pouvait aussi sentir son membre. Edward s'approcha de la bouche de Roy, déposant plusieurs bisous avant d'en prendre complètement possession pour un baiser passionné. Entre quelques râles de plaisir et les vas et viens contre le corps ferme de Roy, Edward se rapprocha de l'orgasme. Soudainement, le blond décida de prendre les devant. Il se releva et plaqua le brun contre le lit. À califourchon au dessus de son membre, Edward frotta y son intimité, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et son excitation, il était si dur. Le jeune homme désirait le sentir encore plus contre lui. Et malgré sa première fois et son appréhension, il souhait le sentir en lui et il voyait bien que son amant désirait la même chose. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion... Roy s'écarta un instant. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un une de lubrifiant. Sous le regard curieux d'Edward, il se justifia qu'il venait d'aller l'acheter, et l'emballage sur le bouchon prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas.

_ Roy, tu sais.. c'est la première fois pour moi... et je n'ai pas prit de préservatif, je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elle taille tu aurai besoin. Et puis je ne savais pas si on en arriverai là.

_ Tu préfères qu'on ne le fasse pas? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en voudrai pas... c'est normal.

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement envie de toi... est ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose?

_ Je pense juste que ca serai plus simple surtout pour une première fois... mais si tu veux vraiment le faire je prendrai le temps de te preparer ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irai doucement.

Roy avait terriblement envie de se sentir en Edward, mais il ne avait pas urgences quand même, il avait attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était déjà ravie de pouvoir le caresser et le sentir nu contre lui.

_ Je ne m'inquiètes pas tu sais, j'ai toute confiance en toi... c'est pour ça que je vais te laisser faire mon amour.

Edward s'installa sur le dos, les jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Roy qui lui faisait couler un peu de lubrifiant sur son index...

Après un moment à masser son intimité avec un doigt, Roy ajouta un deuxième... puis un autre. Edward lui alterna entre des caresse sur le torse musclé de Roy et des caresses sur son membre ou celui de l'homme qui lui faisait du bien et au bout d'un temps, entre quelque gémissement, Edward se senti prêt. Roy lui ne pouvait plus attendre de toute façon, il se rapprocha doucement pointant la bout de son sexe vers l'avant. Roy se pencha pour embrasser son bien-aimé. Tendrement mais passionnément. Il lubrifiant sa verge puis s'enfonça lentement dans le corps d'Edward. Edward ce crispa quand il sentit l'épaisseur de Roy faire intrusion en lui, mais cela ne dura pas, le brun lui avait demander de se détendre, qu'il ne lui ferai pas de mal. Le blond réussi à se détendre plutôt rapidement puis le brun put alors glisser toute sa longueur en lui...

C'était chaud, brûlant même, Edward eu l'impression qu'il aller exploser, même si c'était plus que supportable, la douleur était quand même présente... mais l'excitation et toutes ces années de frustration l'en convaincu de serrer les dents, de plus Roy lui avait promit qu'il serait doux et que cette douleur s'estomperai.

Roy resta sans bouger le temps qu'Edward s'adapte à cette nouvelle expérience. Ce n'est qu'après un "vas-y" de sa part qu'il commença un lent va ... puis un viens alors qu'il retenait son souffle et observait le visage d'Edward notant sa réaction. Lui, soufflait l'air de ses poumons, c'était intense jamais il ne c'était sentit comme tel... au fur et à mesure que Roy accélérer, Edward se sentait de mieux en mieux, il n'avait plus mal du tout et pouvait sentir se plaisir puissant qui traversait tout son corps. Ils frémirent ensemble de par cette agréable sensation de se sentir si près de celui que l'on aime. Très vite, Edward fit sortir sa jouissance sur ses muscles fins, le liquide blanc glissa entre chacun des traits qui croisaient son torse. Pas très longtemps après, Roy se déversa alors qu'il retirai son membre du corps de son amant... il y en avait sur les draps comme sur le membre d'Edward et sur sa cuisse... ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre une douche.

Les deux amoureux restèrent à se câliner dans le lit, après avoir fait changer les draps, pendant le reste de la soirée... puis s'endormirent

Il avait réussi. Enfin il sortait avec Roy, cela faisait un mois que le couple se portait bien. S'il y avait toujours des regards qui fuyaient dans la rue... la carrière militaire de Roy n'en avait pas empathie. Même si tout le monde sais qu'il est préférable de ne pas mettre le colonel à dos, avant de s'exposer, c'était une crainte. Edward lui avait emménagé chez Roy, il n'allait pas prendre un logement seul... et puis il travailler au lycée de Centrale, il avait aime son métier de professeur dans l'autre monde alors, vu qu'il se retrouvait sans alchimie, il avait décidé de continuer dans la même voie.

Alphonse lui était devenu alchimiste d'État, depuis l'instauration du nouveau régime, ils étaient moins considéré comme chien de l'armée. Après un mois de service, le généralisime Grumman l'avait envoyer rejoindre l'équipe d'apprentissage de l'élixirologie du royaume de Xing. Alphonse était ravie de pouvoirs sans doute revoir Ling et Mei Chang.

Avec le retour de ses amis, Winry elle put reprendre le travail sérieusement. Elle aida sa grand mère avec ses patients avant de repartir à Rush Valley. Alphonse l'appeler régulièrement et elle se rendit compte face au regard des autres qu'elle maintenait une relation ambiguë avec lui, selon son patron on dirai un couple dont le mari est partit très loin... ce qui état au final pas très loin de la vérité


End file.
